The location of a network device such as a mobile phone may be determined with respect to a network comprising multiple known points. These known points may be wireless nodes whose locations are known a priori. These nodes may thus act as reference for identification of a location of the wireless device. The location of the network device may be determined relative to the network using techniques such as trilateration, multilateration, and/or triangulation.